Pretentious
by OrtonFan
Summary: "I'm the guy who has to pretend to be someone I'm not." But not anymore. My secrets lie heavily on my soul, and for just once, I wish I could be myself. 'I guess it's now or never.'
1. Now or Never

_**BETA: **_**My wonderful and fabulous BFF LynetteCullen. Thanks so much for the wonderful idea for this story. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you.**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: LynetteCullen: Psssst...Pssssssssssssssssssssst.**

**OrtonFan: WHAT?**

**LynetteCullen: I just got this FUCKING AWESOME idea for a story. We could publish it and everything!**

**OrtonFan: Does it happen to have the Twilight characters in it?**

**LynetteCullen: Well...duh.**

**OrtonFan: Then you can't publish it because you DON'T OWN IT!**

**LynetteCullen: Well damn...all you had to say was no.**

* * *

_**Preface: Emmett's POV**_

"_**I'm the guy who has to pretend to be someone I'm not to please everyone else.**_

_**I'm the guy who has to sacrifice my happiness, just to make my family and friends happy.**_

_**I'm the guy who wishes that he could stop pretending, in order to be what everyone else wants.**_

_**I'm just a simple man, without any hope and pride,**_

_**Waiting for the day I don't have to hide."**_

_**I closed my book and cut off my lamp before I went to bed.**_

_**My secrets lie heavily on my soul and I prayed that I could be myself for just once.**_

_**

* * *

****Emmett's POV**_

I woke up with a heavy heart and a clouded conscience. I wasn't looking forward to this new tour. _'10 cities in 2 weeks...how the hell was that going to work?'_

We were scheduled to leave in half an hour and I wasn't even excited. This whole rockstar thing wasn't really me anymore. It wasn't that I didn't look the part. I'm not conceited or anything, but I'm fucking _hot_. I mean...if I were a chick, I'd _totally_ fuck me.

Yeah. That hot.

I was thrown from my own vain thoughts when my manager Edward walked in.

"You ready Emmett?" he asked me, "You look sad, or deep in thought or some other shit. Are you _high_?" he questioned with a straight face.

I frowned. He knew _damn_ well that I didn't do drugs, but that's Edward for you. Always a jokester. That's mainly the reason I keep him around. Not to mention he's my brother.

I cleared my throat. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I grunted out. I just couldn't keep the sadness from my voice.

"Come on man you gotta get pumped. This tour is a _big fucking deal_. We're sold out in _every_ city." He said with wide eyes.

Sometimes I wonder if Edward is envious of me being the rockstar and him being the stereotypical brother/manager. If he is, he's _damn_ good at hiding it.

"At least _try_ to look happy. You're the only rockstar I know that doesn't like being a rockstar." He fired off. He's my brother, but damn he's annoying.

"Fine man, let's go" I all but growled at him. This was going to be a _long ass_ tour.

**Rosalie's POV**

I was sick and tired of going through the motions. Work, work, work. Things had become so mundane. But that's the price of living in a small town. That's also the price of being a mechanic. Granted there were always plenty of cars that broke down here and I would never go broke, _**but damn**_. Everyone always tells me to go on vacations, but how am I supposed to make money if I'm not at work? I guess the dumbasses don't think of that.

I was just opening up shop when my BFF and best worker Bella walked in. "Hey Rose," she practically radiated happiness. She was _actually_ happy. How the fuck could she be happy when I'm so bored I have to pee to entertain myself?

"I don't get how you can always be so damn happy in a rainy hell-hole like this. I'm gonna die from boredom. At least it would give me something to do." Maybe sarcasm would get me through the day.

"It's because I have something you don't. A _maaaaan_." She stretched the word to make it sound like I didn't know what one was. We all knew that Bella was madly in love with her boyfriend Jake. They fell in love when we were in high school, and were still together 5 years later. _How fucking sweet._

"You know Bella you really don't have to show off. We all get it. You have a hot boyfriend that pounds you into oblivion every night. You know, if he were that good, you wouldn't be a mechanic in shitty little Forks." All of my workers know not to show up too happy unless they want to get cut down. But Bella just likes to fuck with me.

"Whatever you say Rose. But you can always be my nanny when me and Jake get married." She had her _'Ha bitch I won that exchange' _smirk on. I'll let her think she won. Just this once.

"Shut the hell up Bella and get to work." Being in one of her mordacious moods, maybe today wouldn't be to boring.

**Emmett's POV**

We'd been on the road for about 4 hours. Our first show was tonight in Seattle. We still had about 2 hours before we got there though. This gave me plenty of time to think.

About me. About how I was tired of this whole façade and not being able to be myself. I thought that was what life was about. Being yourself. Not what everyone wanted you to be? I wanted to be able to wake up and be what I really was. But it wasn't that simple.

I new something was wrong when one of the stage managers came in and whispered something to Edward. His face immediately paled before he whispered something back. He then quietly stood before exiting the room. _Seriously_? We hadn't even reached Seattle and something was already fucked up.

He returned a couple of minutes later looking scared. Did he honestly think I would hit him because something went wrong? What a dick.

"Em." Uh-oh. That nickname only came from Edward when something was totally fucked up.

"What is it?" I didn't realize that I had shouted until Edward winced. "Sorry man. What's the matter?"

"Don't be pissed," _'I'm gonna have to kick his ass.'_ "But the check engine light is on and we need to pull over to have it looked at." _'Yep I'm gonna kick his ass.'_

"What the fuck do you mean the check engine light is on? I thought I told you to have the damn bus checked before we left", I screamed. How could he have been so stupid? "Is there even anywhere to stop? We're in the middle of fucking nowhere." It didn't go unnoticed that Edward was still standing on the other side of the room. I'll give my brother that. He's far from dumb.

"Already taken care of. We're pulling over at Rose's Auto Repair." Rose. _Meaning girl_. How the hell was a girl supposed to fix something?

"Can't we go to a male mechanic? I don't really want a chick working on my bus." I wanted to fucking kill Edward. I mean he's done some dumb shit before, but _THIS._ It totally took the fucking cake.

"Emmett. We're in fucking Forks, Washington. There's only one body shop. So get over your stupid ass ways so we can move on with our lives." He's a bold little bastard. How dare _he_ step to me after _he_ fucked up the beginning of the tour? My patience was really being tested here.

"If this chick fucks my bus up, I'm gonna fuck you up runt," I growled. I rarely even noticed the _MAJOR_ size difference between the two of us. But when trying to get my point across, it really came in handy. "Now get the hell out of my face before I maul yours." No more words were needed.

Edward quickly left the room to let the driver know that I had given my consent, and I tried to go back to my original thoughts. Not only did I wish I didn't have to hide in broad daylight anymore, but I wished I worked with some sensible people. I knew this damn tour wasn't going to go smoothly.

**Rosalie's POV**

Damn I hated Forks. All there ever is to do is watch the moss grow. This says a lot about this small town. Sometimes I wish someone would take me away from here. I always wanted to be a trophy wife. Or a rockstar's wife. I think I like the second one better.I would make a totally hot rockstar wife.

I mean I'm _totally_ fucking hot.

Any man, rockstar or not, would be happy to have me.

"So what do you think Rose?"

What the hell was she talking about? How long had she even been talking?

_Great_.

Now I'm going to have to come up with a lie about a subject I don't even know.

"You look pretty in the red ones." Damn I didn't guess right because she gave me the _'bitch I'm gonna kill you for not listening'_ glare. "Fine you caught me. What the fuck were you saying? Although I really don't care." Honesty is the best policy right?

"Damn Rose. I said what do you think Jake is going to ask me tonight? He said it's really important and that I might need some time to think."

'_Really Bella? Are you that damn dumb? Isn't it obvious?'_

"And you call me dumb. He's gonna ask you to marry him you idiot. What the fuck do you need him to do? Write it in the sky?" I know she can be a little slow sometimes, but damn. It's like she really doesn't get it. This is the guy you've been with since we were in high school and you really have to question?

"You know Rose, I don't think you know how you hurt me sometimes", she pretended to sob. "You really don't care do you?" Of course I care. But she wasn't going to know. That's just not me.

"Shut up Bella. I care. To some extent." I punctuated the sentence with a smile to show her it was only a joke.

Whatever she was about to say was cut short when we heard a vehicle pull up outside.

'_Finally some business_.'

The guy that walked in would have been cute if he didn't look like uncooked toast. He was tall, and had a rather muscular build. _'I'd fuck him.'_

"Is one of you Rose?" he asked in a rather angelic voice.

"That would be me. How can I help you?" I said in a sweet voice. My customers always got a different side of me.

"The check engine light on my brother's tour bus is on and we really need to have it looked at. Do you think you can look at it?"

'_Wait. Tour bus? Who the hell is his brother that he needs a tour bus?'_

"Of course. Come on in and have a seat. You can get your brother to come in and have a seat too." This was mostly because I wanted to know who the fuck his brother was. A damn tour bus? You don't get too many of those in Forks.

"I'll go get him." Why did his voice sound strained?

He quickly left the room. I wonder what that was all about?

"Did you catch the apprehension in his voice towards the end?" I forgot Bella was even still standing there.

"Yeah I did. Maybe his brother's ugly. I guess we'll find out soon enough." Soon couldn't here quick enough.

**Emmett's POV**

I was totally still pissed at Edward for not having the tour bus checked. I mean it's common sense that if your going on a cross country tour, then you're going to need to have your damn tour bus checked. I was totally going to kill him. And where the hell does he get off pulling us over in Forks, Washington?

I was thrown from my own enraged thoughts when Edward came back on the bus.

"Yo man come on. You can't sit on this bus forever. Besides, Rose is _FUCKING HOT_. Come on in man. You gotta see her." I was totally not going to fall for this shit. I mean she's an _auto mechanic_. How hot can she really be?

"I don't think so man. I'm staying my happy ass right here on this bus." I mostly just wanted to get the hell out of this little shit-hole town. And if I stayed on the bus, that meant as soon as she was done, we could get back on the road.

"Seriously man. Get off of this bus, before I drag you off."

He was really serious. HA. In what damn universe could this little pipsqueak drag me any damn where? I'll give the little bastard this; he never backs down from anyone.

"Alright man. Just because you've lightened my mood, I'll go in," I said laughingly as I got up. As I left the room, I tousled Edward's hair. The glower he sent my way didn't go unnoticed.

As I entered the shop, I noticed one thing.

One very hot thing.

I mean….._DAMN._ She was like an angel. She had long, blond hair and the most beautiful figure I had ever seen. She had the most beautiful golden brown eyes in the world. She was what my wet dreams were all about.

"Oh my fucking god. You're Emmett McCarthy," she said in a seraphic tone.

"Why yes I am," I said with a shaky tone.

Damn Emmett. Real smooth.

**Rosalie's POV**

O my fucking god. Emmett McCarthy was in MY auto shop.

'_How the fuck did he end up in Forks?' _I didn't realize I had actually asked this question until he answered.

"My shit for brains brother forgot to have my bus checked before we left. I'm so glad you had time to look at it today." Wow. A rockstar with common sense.

'_I just might get lucky today.'_

"For a big rockstar like you, I always have time. I'll go look at it now," I made sure to flash him my man-eater smile. This one wasn't going to slip away.

**Emmett's POV**

'_Goddamn. This bitch is fine,'_ I thought as I watched Rose fix my tour bus. _'I bet she's so tight you have to have a permit to get in.'_ I knew I shouldn't really be having these thoughts about her, but who wouldn't. She's beauty personified.

I couldn't help but think, _'Would she want me if she knew the real me? The Emmett McCarthy that doesn't give a damn about rock music. '_

I was so into my own thoughts that I had forgotten my brother was even still in the room. "So Em. I think you owe me an apology, because this is turning out pretty well. At least little Emmett seems to think so," he chuckled as he pointed to the obvious tent in my pants.

"Shut the fuck up Edward," I growled as he crossed the room to talk to the object of his attention at the moment. The pretty girl struggling to get a heavy box on the top shelf. _'Why not listen in?'_

"Allow me to help you," he said as he took the box from her and easily put it on the top shelf. "What's a pretty girl like you doing lifting heavy boxes?" I gotta respect my brother when it came to spitting game. He's the fucking king.

"Someone's gotta do it," she blushed as she replied.

"Just take it easy. Wouldn't want you pull a muscle. You're way to hot for that," he said in low voice.

'_What a crock of shit.'_

I really wanted to tell this girl that my brother only wanted to fuck her. That's all he ever wanted to do with the girls he meets when we went on these trips. And of course the girls just eat the shit right up.

"I'm Edward McCarthy," he purred as he kissed her hand.

'_I think I'm gonna puke.'_

"I'm Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella," she flushed as Edward caught a stray strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail and put it back into place.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he replied placing another kiss to her hand.

'_I don't think I can take much more of this shit.' _

**Rosalie's POV**

I could feel him watching me as I fixed his bus. There wasn't really a big problem. Just some worn out spark plugs that I had actually finished putting on about ten minutes ago. I just reveled in the fact that Emmett McCarthy was staring at my ass.

'_I wonder how big his dick is? If I'm lucky, I might find out,' _I thought as I washed my hands and headed back inside. If I land a rockstar, I can rub it all in Royce's face.

_**Royce.**_

The dick-head that broke my heart.

But the past is the past.

"All fixed," I said cheerily as I re-entered the building. People just think that me and Royce didn't work out. They don't know all the shit he put me through. And that's just how I like it.

"Awe. Already?" Emmett and Edward said unison.

"Yeah. You just needed some new spark plugs. The old ones were totally worn out."

'_Damn I loved to see the look on guys faces when they find out that I actually know my shit.'_

"Maybe we could hang around for a little while longer," Edward suggested as he looked away from a very flushed Bella.

'_What the fuck is she doing? She's with Jake.'_ Oh well. I'll get on her ass later.

"As much as I hate being the voice of reason, we really do need to get back on the road man," Emmett said with true sadness in his voice.

'_Wow. Bella and I really can make guys stray from the path. In this case, it just happens to be a good thing.'_

"Awe come on. You guys can stay for a little while longer," said Bella tracing a pattern on the back of Edward's neck.

'_What the fuck has gotten into her? I mean this guy was the complete opposite of Jake. What the hell has made her so damn hot for this guy?'_

"Sorry love, but we're going to have to," he stroked the side of her face.

'_Love? What the hell? I know I haven't been looking at that damn bus that long.'_

"How much do I owe you?" Emmett asked as I just stared at the disgusting scene before me.

"For you…..it's on the house," I winked at him. "If you call me later." I smiled as I handed him a piece of paper with my phone number on it.

"No problem angel," his dimples were on full display as he and his brother left the shop.

'_Damn look at that ass. The fun I could have squeezing that thing.'_ I wanted to continue my explicit thoughts, but now is the perfect time to get on Bella's ass.

"We seriously need to talk about the shit you just pulled." She knew this wasn't my usual joking mood. She knew I was about to chew on that ass.

**Emmett's POV**

"And did you see her ass man," Edward drowned on about that Bella girl. I get it. You like her. Shut the hell up. "So when are you going to call Rose?" I immediately came back into the conversation at the mention of the name.

"I don't know man," I lied. Truth is, I wanted to call her right now. But I couldn't seem too desperate. That's a major turn off whether you're a boy or a girl.

"I think tonight after the show is the perfect time. She could be at our hotel in a couple of hours. Not to mention, she might bring that hot friend of hers with her." I should have known that's what Edward was really after. He only wants something good for me when there is something good in it for him.

"You sick fuck. She could have a boyfriend you know. If a good girl like that doesn't have a boyfriend, then something has got to be wrong."

'_I wonder why Rose doesn't have a boyfriend?' _

It's like he read my fucking mind. "Then why doesn't Rose have a man. Or does she have one and just isn't telling you," he replied with a sick smirk.

'_I fucking hate him.'_

I was just about to reply when we came to stop. "We're here," he squealed in a rather high pitch voice. "Come on. We gotta get ready for the sound check." Edward was always more excited than me when we went on these tours.

I _tried_ to look happy as we exited the bus.

**Rosalie's POV**

"What the _fuck _Bella? Did you forget that you have boyfriend?" I was shouting at this point. Jake and I weren't the best of friends, but I wasn't going to let Bella cheat on him.

"I'm sorry Rose. I don't know what came over me. I guess it's just since Jake might ask me to marry him, I'm just a little bit scared," she replied in a small voice. She actually had tears in her eyes. Damn. I didn't mean to make her cry. I didn't even know I could do that. _'But that's real nice to know for future reference.'_

"I understand where you're coming from Bella," I lowered my tone, "But you have to understand that Jake loves you. And I may not say this all the time, but I do to. I don't want to see you make any mistakes." I gave her a hug.

"Awe Rose. I love you too," by this point she was crying. I must have held her like that for hours. I didn't let Bella see it, but I actually shed a few tears myself.

**Emmett's POV**

I couldn't wait for this stupid show to be over. The rehearsal went pretty smoothly and we had about 3 hours until the actual show. This was the hardest part. Being in front of everyone, flaws and all. I wanted nothing more than to get on that stage tonight and tell the entire city of Seattle "FUCK IT."

I was sick and tired of pretending to be something I'm not. Putting what I wanted on the back burner so that I could make everyone else happy.

Two hours until I get out of these tight ass leather pants. _'They're starting to fucking_ _itch,'_ I thought as I started to scratch myself through the leather.

"Wow man. What the fuck are you trying to do? Have an orgasm?" I jumped at the sound of my brother's voice.

'_How long had he been standing there watching? Fucking pervert.' _

"I can't believe I actually dress like this for these stupid shows. The shit I do for my job," I grumbled as I adjusted the stupid ass collar I was wearing. "I can't believe I haven't quit yet."

"What do you mean _'quit'_? You're a fucking rockstar. This isn't a job. This is your life," he exclaimed. I was really getting sick and fucking tired of this.

"You know what Edward? I'm sick of all of this. I'm sick of the lies, the stupid ass shows, the sore throat everyday, but most of all, _**I'M SICK AND FUCKING TIRED OF YOU,"**_ I roared as I tour out of the stupid ass outfit I was wearing.

"What are you doing? You can't leave. The show is supposed to start in an hour you big asshole. There are people already here," he yelled at me as I put my clothes **back on.**

'_Newsflash. Not the way you get someone to stay after an argument.'_

"Then you get your chicken-legged ass out there and you play rockstar. You always did want to," I bellowed as I left the room.

"I hope you know you're making the biggest mistake of your life. You're gonna regret this," that was the last thing I heard as I rounded the corner.

"Finally I'm free," I sighed as I stepped outside. It felt different knowing that I didn't have to go back. That from this point on, I could do whatever I wanted. "Well, it's now or never," I said to myself as I pulled out Rose's phone number.

* * *

**A/N: This is probably going to be a 3-part story which I'm going to update every week. **

**Your critics and reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

**I'm dying to know what you think!**


	2. The Past

**A/N: ****I'm not even going to lie. I had writer's block pretty much this whole week, so this chapter may not be as awesome as I'd like.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I tried to reply to everyone who sent one in.**

**This chapter is pretty much a filler to get me to next week when eveything really happens.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: _I don't own of the Twilight characters or anything associated with this saga.**

* * *

**_BETA:_ The amazing and wonderful LynetteCullen. Without her I couldn't even make it through the day, much less this story.**

* * *

**EMMETT'S POV**

I took a deep breath. I wanted this more than anything. I wanted to be able to be myself and not worry about the consequences. I wanted to have a happy life doing what I truly wanted to do.

So why was I so nervous? Was it because I had never truly been on my own? Or because this was all a big mistake?

'_Maybe I should go back.'_

No. I wasn't going to go back. This is the first step to becoming my own person. The first step to being me. Not what everyone thinks I am.

I sighed as I dialed Rose's number. What if she doesn't want me when she finds out? What if she laughs at me?

I had no time to think further because Rose answered the phone. "Hey rockstar." God that voice. It was like an angel coming down from heaven to personally serenade me.

"I don't think you can call me rockstar anymore. I just stormed out of the arena," I confessed. Maybe I shouldn't have told her this right off, but why hold anything back? There aren't anymore consequences for anything right?

"Wow," she sounded completely in shock, "What happened?"

"I don't think this is something you just talk about over the phone," I told her, "Is there somewhere we can meet?" Why not take a chance? All she could do is say no. At this point I wouldn't really care.

"Of course," she said to my surprise. "I'll come and pick you up."

Damn. Maybe this was going in the right direction.

**Rosalie's POV**

I couldn't help but think about what Emmett told me as I drove to the arena. Why did he leave? Why couldn't he tell me this over the phone? I really liked Emmett. I couldn't think of many other people I'd do this for besides Bella and my brother Jasper. But for some reason, I really wanted this thing to work. I wanted a real chance with this man.

When I pulled up to the arena, the first thing I saw was a very dejected looking Emmett. I mean he looked liked someone had kicked his damn dog.

"You look real messed up," I commented, "Get in. We can go back to my place."

"Thanks Rose." The sound of his demoralized voice paired with the look of complete dismay on his face made me want to cry. I mean this is BIG ROCKSTAR EMMETT McCARTHY. What the hell happened between this afternoon at my shop and now?

The drive to my house was quiet. I could see that he was very upset about something. "We're here," I said as I cut off the ignition. "Come on in so we can talk."

Once inside, I really didn't know what to do. We were quiet for a long time. I wanted to reassure Emmett and tell him everything was okay, but how the hell could I when I didn't know what was wrong. He was just sitting there sulking and apparently had no intention of talking to me.

"Rose."

'_Well apparently he did have intentions of talking to me.'_

**Emmett's POV**

I couldn't actually believe that I was about to tell her this. I had never even thought about telling this to anyone. But for some reason, with Rose, I wanted to tell her. I felt like I owed it to her.

"Well," _'How to start?'_ "I guess I should tell you why I left the arena tonight," I said shakily. This was harder then I thought it would be. I didn't realize I was shaking until she called it to my attention.

"Emmett you're shaking. Calm down. You can tell me when you're ready. You don't have to tell me now," she assured me.

"I really need to tell you this," I said not sure I was trying to reassure her or myself.

"If you're ready," she didn't sound too convinced.

"It all started when I was about 15," I confessed. "I was always the quiet one. Edward was the outgoing, funny one that everyone always loved." I'm pretty sure she was wondering how this was going to tie into what happened tonight. "I wrote poetry to pass the time, which is how I'm so good at writing my songs now," I smiled thinking back to the first poems I had written. The poems that had been taken from me. That had essentially been taken from me.

"I was so pissed when I found out that Edward had gone through my stuff and read my poems. He even entered one in some stupid ass 'be the next rockstar' contest. I'm sure anyone else would have been happy knowing that their brother cared that much about them, but I just felt betrayed. My whole life was in those poem books," I checked to see if Rose was still listening. Ofcourse she was. I never would have dreamed that she would be this attentive.

"But do you really wanna know the worst part?" I was just about to tell her everything when Bella came in crying. She looked awful.

"Rose I really need to talk to you," she sobbed.

"Ofcourse Bella. Go sit on my bed and I'll be in there in a minute." She patted Bella on the back as she left the room. After that she turned to me. "Emmett I'm so sorry, but I really need to see what's wrong with her." I wanted to finish my story, but her friend seemed to really need her, so I didn't object.

"Take your time," I tried to sound convincing.

"Thanks Emmett," she kissed me on the cheek before she quickly left the room.

**Rosalie's POV**

OMG. What could have possibly happened? The last time I saw Bella, she was so happy about this big date with Jake. Now she seems completely miserable.

'_I just don't get it, ' _I thought as I entered my bedroom.

"Bella what happened," I questioned as I walked in the room.

She was lying face down on the bed with her head in the pillows sobbing. I walked over to the bed and sat down.

'_How to go about doing this?'_

"Bella," I whispered, "Bella what happened?" I asked as she started to sit up. She had tear tracks down her face and her hair was in disarray. I smoothed down her hair as I pulled her into a hug. And just like always, Bella didn't fight it.

She coughed before she began, "Rose it was awful," she sniffed, "Here I am all dressed up, expecting Jake to ask me to marry him. And he broke up with me," by this point she was completely sobbing again. "He broke up with me because he said we didn't have anything in common anymore. How the **fuck **could he do this? He was my fucking world and he said we've grown apart. Rose what am I going to do?" she looked up at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen. It honestly broke my heart to see Bella like this.

"Bella everything happens for a reason," I began not really sure how to continue, "Jake wasn't good enough for you anyway. He was always sarcastic and he always has an opinion of every damn thing in the world," I said with a little more venom in my voice than intended. But I couldn't help it. This whole thing was really pissing me off.

"But Rose I love him. I thought he was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Why did he make it seem like he was gonna propose? How the fuck could he do that?" she exploded. She was at the point where you aren't sad anymore, but pissed off instead. "I'm gonna fucking kill him," she roared as jumped off the bed.

"Bella calm down," I said as I jumped up after her. I didn't want her to do anything rash. "Your just upset is all. Why don't you stay here tonight so that you can clear your head?" I could see that I was getting nowhere. Bella had that look that she only gets when she's thinking of something.

"How about I make him jealous? That'll show him to leave me," she smiled wickedly at the little idea she had just come up with. I hated when she was like this, because she doesn't think properly.

"Bella, what kind of damn sense does that make?" I questioned.

"It makes plenty of sense Rose. Now, who should I get to make him jealous?" she tapped her head as she thought. "Oh I know. How about that Edward guy? Where is he? Oh, he gave me his number didn't he? **Fuck yeah**," she shouted as she walked out the door. "Bye Rose. Thanks for the talk."

'_Is she bipolar?'_

**Emmett's POV**

I didn't know why I was so anxious to tell Rose everything. Was it because I had had this bottled up for so long? Maybe that was it.

"Emmett where's your brother?" Bella screamed as she ran into the room. "I have something very important to ask him."

Wait a damn minute. Wasn't she sobbing a minute ago? What the hell did Rose say to her to make her so happy all of a sudden? And what did my brother have to do with it?

"I don't know. And quite frankly I don't care," I practically growled. "As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a brother."

"Wow. What happened?" I was just about to answer when she interrupted. "It doesn't really matter. Hope things work out," she called out as she left the room.

'_There is seriously something wrong with her.'_

"What exactly is wrong with her?" I asked Rose as she came back into the room. She looked just as confused as I did.

"I really wish I knew," she answered as she sat down beside me. "Now where were we? Unless you don't wanna talk about it anymore?"

"Ofcourse I do. As long as you want to listen," for some reason I blushed as I said this.

"I'll listen as long as you talk," she scooted closer to me. "I'm all yours." She didn't know how much this really meant to me.

"Ok. Where was I? No really Rose where was I?" We both laughed.

"I think you were talking about the poem books and the contest your brother entered you in," she reminded me.

"Thanks," I replied nervously. "Well he entered me in this dumb ass contest, which I won by the way, but I'll get to that later, because that's not what pissed me off. What pissed me off was that he gave the book to Rebecca Martin." I stopped after I said this thinking back to the awful memory.

"Who's Rebecca Martin," Rose inquired. "Was she someone you liked?"

"Hah," I laughed without humor. "She was someone I absolutely despised. I liked her younger sister Alyssa. Every single poem I wrote was about her. But Edward, being the bastard that he is, switched their names in the poems. So ofcourse Rebecca thought that all of the fights we had ever gotten in were because I liked her. And who was the first person she told? Her sister. Now I had been talking to her about going out, but ofcourse she said no because she thought I liked her sister." Thinking of all of this was making me teary eyed. And Rose could tell.

"Awe Emmett. Why would he do that? What kind of brother is he?" she questioned with a musing face. She really was beautiful. And I'm glad I finally have someone to tell all of this to.

"I'll tell you what kind he is. The kind that does something for you when all he really wants is something for himself. There's a reason I left the arena tonight. It's because I overheard Edward talking about me to one of the stage managers. He said that I really have no talent. That he's the one with all the talent and that I'd be nowhere without him. I tried to ignore it. Pretend like I never heard it. But when he came into the room telling me that being a rockstar was my life, I just snapped," I admitted as I looked over at Rose. "Now I have nowhere to go. What am I going to do Rose?"

"Well duh. You're gonna stay here with me," she exclaimed. I couldn't believe Rose wanted me to stay with her. I thought for sure that she would want to go after she found all of this out.

These next words came as a surprise to even me. "I love you Rose."

* * *

**_Damn I love cliffhangers. Don't you?:)_**

**_Don't forget to review!_**


	3. Happily Ever After

**A/N: This was my first attempt at a lemon, so be nice. Also, I don't know if I should continue with this story. Let me know if I should when you review. And I'm working on a new Twilight, Vampire Academy crossover. It's gonna be awesome. I'll probably post it in the next couple of weeks.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** If I didn't own the Twilight characters in the other chapters, I don't own them in this one.**

* * *

**BETA: My amazing and wonderful BFF LynetteCullen. I know that I bug her on a regular basis,and I'm sorry for it. Without her, I'd probably go mad.**

* * *

**EMMETT'S POV**

I couldn't believe I just said that. I wanted more than anything to tell Rose that I didn't mean what I just said. That it was just a slip of the tongue because of all that Rose had done for me in just a few short hours.

"Did you really mean that?" she asked as she got up. I put my head down. "**Damn it** Emmett, I said did you mean it?" I slowly looked up as she yelled at me.

"Yes," I confessed after deciding that she was what I wanted. "I meant exactly what I said Rose. I don't give a shit that we just met 6 hours ago. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," the words came out in a jumble so I was out of breath.

"Come over here." The words were almost inaudible. I walked over there expecting her to slap me. "I love you too Emmett." And then she kissed me.

It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. It was like all the girls I had kissed and had sex with didn't exist. This was the one moment that I spent my whole life waiting for. The single moment where I realized that this is all I want for the rest of my life.

Rose looked up expectantly at me. "Let's go upstairs," I whispered into her ear. "I want this to be very memorable for you," I smiled as I picked her up and carried her bridal style up the stairs.

**Rosalie's POV**

'_I can't believe this is happening,' _I thought as Emmett laid me down on the bed. I wanted this to be perfect. I'm madly in love with a man that I haven't even known a full day. He was everything that I had been waiting for. Everything that I had ever dreamed of.

"You know we don't have to do this," he whispered as kissed me softly.

"I want to do this," I replied as I began rubbing circles on his ample chest. _'Damn this man is beautiful.'_ I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Emmett. All of the past relationships**, THAT BASTARD ROYCE INCLUDED, **they didn't really matter at this moment. All that mattered was that I was finally happy. I finally had someone to love. Someone to love me.

"This is going to be so amazing," he whispered as he began to string a line of kisses from my temple all the way to my collar bone. It felt like he was leaving a trail of fire behind.

He then took my shirt and bra off and began another string of kisses that ended just above the waistband of my pants. "May I," he inquired as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband.

'_What a gentleman.'_

"I've let you go this far haven't I? And by the way you are wearing too many clothes," I gasped as he pants and underwear in one go. "Allow me," it was getting harder and harder to breathe as I removed his shirt. It felt like my lungs were about to collapse. I then pulled him into yet another passionate kiss.

This kiss was somehow different. It was more urgent, more needy. I guess we both realized in that one moment that we were undeniably in love. That we wanted this to last forever.

"I need you now," I panted into the kiss as I flipped us over, which trust me was not easy because the guy is fucking huge, and removed his pants. "May I," I giggled as I repeated his earlier inquiry.

"Of course you may," he chuckled as he swept my hair out of my face. I laughed in one second as I removed his boxers, and screamed in the next as his huge girth slapped me in the face.

'_I knew he'd be big, but __**shit**__.'_

"A little surprised," he laughed softly at my startled expression. "You know we really don't have to do this," he was suddenly serious. Is he serious? I feel like I'm about to die and he thinks I want to stop?

"Oh we can definitely do this," I said before taking the whole of him in my mouth. He tasted great. I moaned as the salty taste hit my tongue. It was like eating French fries, only much, much better.

**Emmett's POV**

"Awwwwe fuck," I practically shouted as she swallowed me whole. I had never had a girl that could do that before. It was like I had been given my own little slice of Heaven here on Earth.

"Where the hell did you learn how to do this?" I wondered aloud as she began to move her beautiful head up and down, just barely running her teeth along the underside of my cock. I couldn't help but moan at the erotic sight.

"A girl never kisses and tells," she mumbled around my cock sending the most awesome vibrations through my body. I could have blown my load right then. It was like I was having a fucking out of body experience.

"You better stop or this will be over way to soon," I gasped as she let me fall from her mouth with a loud _plop_. "Your turn," I announced before I quickly flipped her over.

I led a trail of kisses from her forehead to the bottom of her stomach. "You are absolutely beautiful," I whispered as I put her legs over my shoulders so that I could be face to face with her most sensitive flesh.

I placed a chaste kiss against the soft petals before I began to lick the soft and tender flesh. "Oh my fucking God that's amazing. Keep doing that," she yelled as she grabbed the back of my head. It was very easy to keep doing that. She tasted fucking awesome. "Oh shit I need you inside of me now."

"You don't have to tell me twice," I smiled as I kissed my way back up her goddess like body. "Are you ready?" I questioned one last time.

"Yes," she answered simply as I entered her fully in one go.

"Awwwwe," we groaned at the same time. She was so damn tight I almost couldn't hold back. "Tell me when to move," I whispered as I began to kiss her deeply.

"Ohhh shit please move," she moaned as wrapped her legs around my waist.

I slowly began to move. "Damn it Emmett move faster." She moaned louder as I picked up the pace.

"Oh shit you're tight," I gasped as I tried not to come. "I don't think I'm gonna last much longer," I barely got the sentence out before I came deep inside Rose.

"That was the most amazing sex I have ever had," Rose proclaimed. "Let's do that again really soon," she gasped as she smiled up at me.

"Let's."

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE._**

**_OPEN TO ALL CRITIQUES AND COMMENTS.  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N from LynetteCullen and OrtonFan: ****We have decided not to continue this story. If you would like to adopt this story please PM one of us and ask for permission. We are dearly sorry for the people that have become regular fans. **


End file.
